Blog użytkownika:Asasynek/My Mafia
'''rightMy Mafia Online '''ukazała się 13 marca 2012. Była grą na tym samym silniku co MFO3 i posiadała niemal identyczną mechanikę rozgrywki. Cały świat gry był jednak dostosowany do klimatów gangsterskich, wliczając w to lokacje, muzykę, postacie, ekwipunek, jak i zadania. Właśnie to było to, co czyniło Mafię dla niektórych osób dużo lepszą grą - jej klimat. Dla wielu świat fantasy jest nudny, zbyt kolorowy. My Mafia miała mroczną atmosferę. Nasz bohater wiódł spokojne życie, wraz z żoną udał się do restauracji w której zjedli obiad, a następnie udali się na spacer, gdy nagle zostali zaczepieni przez bandziorów, którzy zażądali oddania wszystkich kosztowności. W panice żona bohatera zaczęła uciekać, na co bandziory odpowiedziały pociskami. Złoczyńcy mieli zająć się teraz nami, lecz ulotnili się, gdyż w tym samym momencie zaczęła nadjeżdżać policja. Stróż prawa, widząc nas przy zwłokach kobiety, wziął nas za sprawcę i postrzelił. Po trafieniu do szpitala zostajemy poddani procesowi na którym sędzia oznajmia naszą winę i skazuje na 10 lat więzienia. Okazuje się, że złowrogi bandzior był wówczas na sali i to on przekupił świadków, którzy zeznali na naszą niekorzyść. W czasie pobytu w więzieniu nasz bohater odczuwał tylko żądzę zemsty, stał się tam również przestępcą, który zabije wszystkich na swojej drodze. Zapamiętał mafiozo z blizną na twarzy, który zabił jego żonę. Po odsiedzeniu wyroku wraca do domu, gdzie zastaje go młodszy brat Sammy, od którego dostaje broń i dowiaduje się, że mafiozi chcą go zlikwidować. W tym momencie zaczyna się już właściwa akcja, kiedy przyjeżdżają mafiozi i chcą nas zabić. Pokonani odjeżdżają, informując, że Don Vito jeszcze się z nami policzy, tym samym dowiadujemy się, kim jest poszukiwany przez nas sprawca i ścigamy go do końca gry, niczym Thanarga z MFO. Sam interfejs gry był pod pewnym względem identyczny do tego z MFO3. Amunicja była odpowiednikiem many. Różne rodzaje amunicji były po prostu różnymi atrybutami. Istniały 2 profesje: Strzelec i Mięśniak (odpowiednio mag i wojownik), które około 2.5 miesiąca później zostały zastąpione jedną. Punkty Amunicji zamieniły nazwę na Punkty Akcji. Automaty były odpowiednikami fontann uzdrowień, natomiast autobusy działały jak teleportacja. Ważną rzeczą były 2 eventy, obydwa polegające na walkach: Wyścig Szczurów oraz Arena Śmierci. Arena Śmierci była odpowiednikiem Igrzysk Śmierci, jednakże posiadała przedziały poziomowe oraz odbywała się codziennie! Później nawet dostosowano system energii do tego zmienionego w MFO3, czyli 1 potwór = 1 energii, 2 = 2, itd. Jednak energia odnawiała się co około 2.5 minuty (w MFO3 jest to 3.5). Expienie odbywało się w przeznaczonych do tego "expowiskach", normalne lokacje były wolne od potworów. Co kilka miesięcy wychodziły aktualizacje z nowymi lokacjami i potworami. Ostateczna zwiększyła limit poziomowy do 100! Niestety, jakiś czas później nagle zaczęło się wszystko sypać. Admin wywalił wszystkie questy z gry, czyli została ona pozbawiona fabuły, a pozostała walka z potworami i bossami (minibossy również występowały i pod względem działania były bardzo podobne do tych z MFO3). Nadal pozostał jeden z ważniejszych elementów, czyli bójki, które dostępne były niemal we wszystkich lokacjach. Nie było limitu poziomowego atakowania, dlatego 100 lvl vs 10 lvl? Nic wyjątkowego. :p Mniej więcej w połowie 2013 pojawił się Bicek wraz z adminem. Obydwaj mieli 200 poziomy. Rozdawali anihilatory, robili bójki, itp. Dziwne, coś było na rzeczy? Tak, kilkanaście minut później wszystkich wywaliło. Pojawił się ekran na którym widniała informacja o zamknięciu gry oraz podziękowania. Tak właśnie nastąpił koniec najlepszego klona MFO3. Niektórzy długo nie mogli pogodzić się z tym faktem (niektórzy pewnie nigdy się nie pogodzą), a osoby, które grały tylko w tę grę, musiały przenieść się do MFO, gdyż ich ulubiona gra przepadła na zawsze. Co mogło być powodem? Pewnie zyski musiały być niewystarczające, a wiadomo, utrzymywanie serwerów też swoje kosztuje. Jeśli korzyści są minusowe lub zerowe, to niestety, nie ma sensu tego dalej ciągnąć. Dla mnie My Mafia również była dosyć dobrą grą, pomimo wielu niedoróbek, a później nawet pozbawienia fabuły. Miałem kilka milionów złota, dosyć wysoki poziom, nie najwyższy, gdyż expienie było równie nudne jak w MFO. Niechętnie pożegnałem się z postacią, ale obecnie, czy oddałbym sporo, aby My Mafia kiedykolwiek powróciła? Nie. Mafia na długo pozostanie tamtejszym graczom w pamięci, ale nie była ona na tyle kompletna, aby za nią rozpaczać. Nie trwała również zbyt długo, aby o niej nigdy nie zapomnieć. Tak właściwie to rok. Dla porównania MFO3 trwające już od 2011 byłoby ciosem w plecy dla graczy, gdyby nagle zostało zamknięte. Metaforycznie taka sytuacja mniej więcej mogła spotkać graczy MFO2 po wydaniu finalnej aktualizacji. Po skończeniu gry tak naprawdę nie mieli już niczego nowego. Mogli grać od nowa albo po prostu ją porzucić i przejść do MFO3, a w tamtym okresie najnowsza wersja gry nie była jeszcze zbyt dobrze przyjęta przez starych graczy poprzedniej wersji. MFO2 zostało dla nich zamknięte. Nawet jeśli MFO3 nigdy nie ujrzy końca... no właśnie końca. Niektórzy długo tego wyczekują (i jeszcze wiele minie), ale ostatecznie gdyby on nadszedł, to musiałoby przy tym powstać MFO4 (podejrzewam, że już w widoku trójwymiarowym) inaczej kolejna wersja zostałaby zapomniana. Mam nadzieję, że ten wpis nie był zbyt nudny, chciałem tylko oddać należny hołd My Mafii i uczcić o niej pamięć. Możecie pisać, czy graliście w tę grę i jak bardzo wam się podobała (lub jak bardzo nie). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach